Razor Sharp
by GentlemanlyWanker
Summary: Team SHRP. Best Team Ever? Worst Team Ever? You decide. It's hard working in the shadow cast by Team RWBY, especially when your team consists of egotistical glory hogs and borderline psychopaths. Make it through alive, we'll see... Set in volume one of RWBY onwards, there will be some canon divergence.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi, I'm a horrible writer and would appreciate any criticisms given. This is my first fanfic and I hope you lovely deviants enjoy.

As with any start of year, Beacon academy's fleet of airships were full with eager young students bursting with energy. Those smart enough to get seats at the rear did, in order to avoid the pain of having to stand. Now for all of Beacon's prospective Huntresses and Huntsmen, began the long and anxious wait for them to finally arrive at the academy they would eat, sleep and train in.

The sound of the bustling barge caused Peri Winkle to cower in fear. He was trapped in a forest full of people far taller than him and it terrified the petite boy. Peri felt small and insignificant among a group that was far larger than his minute four foot, nine. Even with his bright blue hair, and eyes, Peri's size meant he would never stand out in a crowd. Closing his eyes and trying to breathe slowly didn't help either, he could feel the flying barge slowly meandering to its destination, Beacon. The academy had been somewhere Peri dreamed of going, it was his first step in the wider world, one where he was going to help ordinary people, kill Grimm, and have adventures with what would hopefully attractive group of girls. At least that was what the stories he'd heard back in Vacuo had told him.

But alas, Peri Winkle was now stuck having to face three fears at once, a trio of terror as it were, claustrophobia, an intense dislike of having to meet new people and flying. He realized the latter two were needing to be conquered at some time, but he hadn't thought that things would be this crowded.

Peri's thoughts were halted when he felt a knee brush up against his back, not a particularly hard feat since Peri was little under five foot tall. Normally this wouldn't have been so humiliating, had Peri, in the most embarrassing way ever, squealed, before looking at the knee's owner. The knee's owner chuckled and pushed Peri into a group of girls giggling at him, sending them all tumbling over into a dog pile.

Peri groaned and began to pick himself up, "S-sorry, I-I-"he was cut off by a cold slap across his cheeks.

"Clumsy idiot!" the girl shrieked, she had long white hair, braided to look like a princess, with a white dress to match. Peri briefly registered her beauty before realizing he shouldn't have been ogling a woman pissed at him and he began to full on grovel.

"I-I didn't mean to…." He whimpered, internally cursing himself for being such a wimp, this wasn't the way of the Huntsman, he should of tried to allocate blame

"Oh really now?" she asked, rolling her eyes, before picking herself up in a huff , Peri tried to do the same and looked back at the person who caused all of this. Across the divide Peri had caused, a giant, at least six foot nine was laughing. He wore a ragged maroon hoodie with a duffle bag, and red hair to match. Usually big men scared Peri alone, but there was another reason to dislike this one, his teeth, there was something about them, they weren't human teeth. They were serrated blades, the sort that could cut through tendons like butter.

Peri shivered a little as the giant then realized his victim was looking and gave the midget the most menacing scowl Peri had ever seen. His mouth closed, but it was clear that he didn't like the midget for some reason, perhaps it was an inquisitive glance that offended him, Peri didn't know. But considering it was little under an hour into his new career choice; and he'd probably already made two enemies. To be honest, Peri wasn't particularly enthused.

Hector Braun grinned as he sat back at the rear of the aircraft, he'd already collected quite a captive audience who hung onto his every word. "So is it true?" one boy asked, "That your great grandfather murdered a King Taijtu with nothing but his bare hands?"

Hector smiled a little "And," he began, pausing as the whole group leaned in, "He had a boarbadtusk on his left arm, mauling him, he lost two fingers, but he saved a whole village that day." There was an audible, gasp and Hector sat back, and this was what he loved to do, telling people he was related to Artemis Braun. The elder Braun was one of the founding members of the Atlas Huntsmen, hero of the Great War and industrialist.

One tall boy with short black looked at him, "Do you have any other stories about your grandad?" he asked, the whole group murmured in agreement. They were slaves to Hector's tales and the former was loving it.

Hector shrugged his broad shoulders, and pretended to toy with the idea. But he was already thinking about how he was going to tell them about the time his ancestor had fought off a battalion of regime troops in Mantle by himself. Hector ran his hand through his thick brown hair and leaned back, basking in the attention. His thoughts momentarily lapsed when a shorter girl with long black hair and a ribbon decorating it, began to hover around. Her figure was slim and elegant with a white and black dress complimenting her curves and pale skin. Hector was head over heels at this point, and winked at her. The response was obviously not reciprocated as she rolled those gorgeous yellow eyes.

"So, during the great war, my great grandfather, Artemis Braun," Hector began, in a loud, almost booming voice, "was in Mantle, liberating it from the oppressors who were killing people left, right and-"

"You mean Artemis Braun is your great grandfather?" the ribboned girl asked, Hector was taken off guard, but nonetheless nodded.

"Yeah, he is." Hector said in a slow voice, was she dense? He'd just said that.

"So your great grandfather served in Mantle to stop the Iron Warrior regime from mass murdering innocents, correct?" she asked, she was starting to give off the smuggest vibe Hector had ever experienced.

"Yes, yes he did, can I contin-" Before he could continue, he was cut off again.

"Well if he was there to save the people of Mantle from the _evil government_ , why don't we mention the Atlas ghetto?" she asked, a smirk pursed across her lips in satisfaction, Hector meanwhile went white. The girl had referred to a part of history that his family preferred to keep a quieter than the other exploits of Artemis.

"What's the Atlas ghetto?" the tall boy asked, the whole audience seemed inquisitive over why their storyteller had suddenly gone whiter than an Atlas soldiers briefs.

"Well, in reparation for supposed slights against Atlas' human citizens, Artemis Braun took control of a platoon of soldiers and marched them to the old Faunas quarter of Atlas." She let the statement linger, it became apparent to anyone there, that she was receiving some kind of sadistic enjoyment out of this.

Hector finally found his voice, "No, no, please stop, there's no need to-"

She bit back "No need to what? Educate the public on history? Point out you erasing history?" she asked "Your great grandfather is a murderer and a thief whose legacy has been built on the hard work of others."

"T-that's not fair at all!" Hector angrily retorted.

"It is, and you know it." She shot back, "Your great grandfather, the great hero of Remnant was one of the worst war criminals of the war. The atrocities he committed were among the most bloody in the war." She then paused, Hector couldn't really reply to it, the newcomer had shattered the crowd's interest in hearing more, "The only reason he wasn't hung like the others was that he fought for the 'right' side."

Hector meekly gave up, and his former audience left his company to go talk elsewhere, he sighed and then looked up at the girl who'd given him so much grief. "Fucking hell..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Soldier and the Speech

Peri was almost relieved when he heard that a boy had apparently vomited. _Almost_. The smell of the discharge wafted through the barge, making little boy blue gag. The stress of being on a flying ship, surrounded by strangers and the tension of having such a scary guy behind him almost made Peri vomit. Fortunately, before he had the chance, the airship finally docked, and Peri was pushed to the front of the queue out. It was one of the better parts of being so small.

Peri tightened the straps on his backpack and walked out into the glowing warmth of the sun, he felt sweat begin to flow down his forehead. It was about thirty five degrees, and the navy blue sweater Peri's mother made him wear was an unnecessary burden as he began to slowly trudge to the main boulevard. Peri's pace was stopped dead by a warm, yet commanding voice. Peri didn't catch what the voices owner had to say, but froze in his tracks.

"Hey, you!" the voice called out a second time. Peri turned to see another intimidating figure waving around Peri's brown leather wallet. He boy with the wallet stood twenty meters back. He was a taller boy who wore a white tailcoat. The right side of his chest shone in the sunlight with the amount of medals and badges he wore. Atop of his short, black air was the familiar white and grey of the Atlas, the colours were adorned on what looked like an officer corps cap. On his belt he wore a scabbard for a rather large looking sword, so large that Peri was surprised he could walk straight.

"Hello?" the boy walked closer towards him and Peri blinked, looking back at him, anxious to make the first move. "You dropped this." The boy said, offering out the wallet on an open palm.

Peri finally snapped out of his anxiety, and took the wallet. "Oh, thank you…." Peri mumbled quietly under his breath before continuing on his way. The boy in uniform followed at a brisk pace.

"Quite an exciting time, don't you think Peri?" he asked, ignoring the fact Peri was trying to avoid him. The boy overtook his smaller counterpart and began assessing Peri with his deep dark eyes.

Peri swallowed, "H-how d-did you g-get my name?" Peri asked, a little disturbed to say the least.

"Your wallet, it had a library card." The boy said with a smile "Apologies if I did offend Peri, my names Sevag." the boy said, "Captain Sevag Schwarz." Peri nodded in acknowledgment of the boy as they crossed the courtyard. "Quite an impressive view, isn't it?"

"Captain?" Peri asked curiously, it was quite a stretch to believe that this boy was also a captain.

"Yes, see." Sevag pointed to a badge, it was a small chrome badge which sat above the others which read 'Captain Sevag Schwarz'.

"Ah, so, what did you do?" Peri asked, not wanting to anger the taller of the two, or insult his ego.

"I was elected the rank by my peers," the soldier beamed "My superiors believed I was eligible and made me one of the candidates."

Superiors? Rank? Where did this boy come from, "Oh, so were you in the army, or something?" Peri asked.

"Atlas Military Academy." Sevag said with a small forlorn smile, "I was captain of Alpha Platoon, until, well I changed to train up as a Huntsmen."

Peri was confused, why had Sevag done this? He seemed successful to say the least, why would he transfer. "So, uh, why did you change?" Peri asked, "Why would you become a Huntsman?"

"It was a personal issue." He said, "There were some difficulties, and I decided to skip the hassle and enrol here instead." Sevag said curtly. He continued, albeit at a leisurely pace. The soldier's eyes glossed over the grand garden and lawn, as if to change the subject. "They're rather nice, aren't they?" Sevag said, "Nothing quite like a bit of greenery."

Peri nodded in agreement, it was quite a change from the drab concrete of inner city Vacuo. "Yeah, we uh, we don't have stuff like this back home."

"It's going to be good to call this place home." Sevag said, before looking out at the grand gardens that were laid out either side of the avenue.

"I uh, suppose it is." Peri said quietly, to be frank, it was nerve wracking for Peri to up and leave home like this, and was already having second thoughts.

"Suppose it is?" Sevag asked, "Peri, this is Beacon, perhaps the best academy for Huntsmen there is."

"Well I suppose it is…" Peri said quietly, "Why are you so damn sure it is?" he asked accusingly.

Sevag's brow furrowed in thought, "Well, you have to think about it statistically, and from a geographical position." Sevag said assertively.

"Geographical? What does geography have to do with anything?" Peri asked, raising an eyebrow at the taller soldier.

"Vale, is less than an hour's trip back there." Sevag said, "Most other academies have at least double that for transit time. There's nothing like having good food and the city a little over half an hour away."

Peri considered the argument and shrugged "What about statistics then?" Peri asked "What do they have to do with anything?"

"Beacon is the best academy in terms of academic output. They put out more Huntsmen than any other school." Sevag said, "That's the reason I'm here. If I wanted training, I'd be back in Atlas. A nation with an expert academy in its own right, yet I travelled across Remnant to be here." Sevag then paused, and smirked "Now, a question for you. Why are you such a contrarian?"

"A what?" Peri asked, having not heard the term before.

"Why are you so negative Peri?" Sevag teased "Why are you so fixated on trying to prove me wrong?"

"I am not." Peri said defensively. He wasn't going to have some Atlasean soldier try to make Peri look weak.

"Well you are, all this time you've been niggling away, trying to prove something or argue something. What I'm wondering is why?" Sevag asked, probing further.

"Well, I-I…." Peri didn't know what to say, trying to refute the argument was pointless.

"See, why are you so negative Peri?" Sevag asked "Today is the beginning of a new era for all of us." The soldier said "I suggest we enjoy it while we can."

Peri tried to shrug off what he said, but silently lamented it, Sevag was right in his own way. A pause passed between the two, until Peri decided to end it. "So, well, what now?" the smaller of the pair asked.

"I think we're about to get an introduction, we should get there before things get too crowded." Sevag said, noting that a large group of students was beginning to make its way to the entrance hall.

If there was one thing that Rory Crimson could enjoy, it was the way smaller people scuttled away before his intimidating size. A little grunt here and there meant he secured passage through the academy almost unopposed. He settled in the back of Beacons amphitheatre, as the students began to congregate.

Rory sat back and watched as the large amphitheatre begin to swell in audience as the airships deposited their cargo. He was going to engage in one his favourite pastimes, people watching. It was one of the more nuanced hobbies that the large boy took part in, whenever not antagonizing others. There was something about watching the relationships of others and attempting to decipher the context of strangers conversations. It was something that intrigued him.

Over the next twenty minutes, Rory observed new arrivals and studied them intently. For most of them, he could tell through their body language and the way they carried themselves, this was a tense time. There were some brave ones, people who'd carried over from the smaller, pre-huntsman academies, as well as near celebrities in their own right. Rory was a little surprised to see the eminent Phyrra Nikos make an arrival, he had been assuming she was going to either Atlas or Mistral.

The grand hall was awash with chat as old friends and allies reunited and engaged in small talk. That was until the room's lights dimmed. Rory's attention snapped to the centre stage. He observed a tall, lean man emerging onto stage carrying a cane. Through deduction, Rory assumed that must have been Beacon's head, the mysterious Ozpin. Rory sat back and got ready for the obligatory speech.

Ozpin stood tall and didn't appear to lean on his cane for support. Instead he addressed the crowd. "I'll keep this brief." He began in a voice louder than what Rory had expected. "You have come here today in search of knowledge." He paused, "To hone your craft, to acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

That line got Sevag enthused, in his experience with speeches, they were usually preluded by a hook, before the pull which would bring everyone together. The Atlas cadet was left a little disappointed by what he heard next.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose," Ozpin paused, like a parent trying to give the talk to a small child. Sevag looked at the headmaster, he was confused. How was this meant to get them prepared for training and becoming humanities warriors? If anything, this was the talk a commander gruffly gave troops after a disastrous defeat. This was a day of praise for their determination. "Direction."

Rory was silently fuming as the headmaster then continued "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin then left the stage, leaving the amphitheater in a state of confusion and silence. Rory thinking one thing. What a bloody cop out.

The feeling was the same for Peri, whose heart deflated at the speech. Like the others, he'd anticipated something to raise his spirits, but instead it was something almost cynical. Was Ozpin simply jaded that he'd become little more than an over glorified high school teacher? Peri didn't voice his concerns, and looked at Sevag.

"What do we do now?" he asked the larger of the two.

On stage a blonde woman appeared and stood where Ozpin once was. "I suppose we wait for what she has to say, and then leave." Sevag said "They're probably going to direct us for somewhere to sleep."

The woman spoke in a calm, yet commanding manner "Now, if you'd follow me, I'll lead you to your beds for this evening."

Beacon's ballroom was set up with camp beds, ready to take the new cohort for a single night. Peri chose a bed next to the person he'd had the most to do with. Peri looked up at the ceiling as Sevag changed into his pyjamas. There was something mesmerizing about gazing at the ceiling. "Night Sevag." He said in a quiet voice.

"Night…." Sevag grunted in return, rolling onto his back and closing his eyes. Peri did the same and looked at the same spot on the roof, thinking about what the next day held for him. Apparently they were going to have some kind of initiation tomorrow. Peri was too exhausted to care and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast

Hector struggled to carry the large plastic tray which carried his breakfast, comprised of eggs and bacon with a glass water. The dining hall was packed to the brim with students. His dark brown eyes scanned the room, and found a place in the back corner of the hall. Two people were already sitting there, a small boy dressed in a blue singlet and some denim jeans, and a larger boy with a full Atlas officer's uniform. Beside the boy in uniform sat a giant in a dirty hoodie who was eagerly digging into a bowl of cereal.

Hector approached and looked at the two "Mind if I sit here?" he asked, feeling slightly intimidated with wearing nothing but a brown Hawaiian shirt and some shorts.

Sevag shrugged "Of course." He said, pulling out a seat, "My name is Captain Sevag Schwarz, and this is Peri."

"Hello." Peri said meekly as Rory planted his tray on the wooden table.

"Who's the big guy?" Hector asked.

"None of your fucking business." Rory replied with a low growl as he swallowed another mouthful of cereal. Peri visibly quivered as he spoke.

"Well my name is Hector, Hector Braun." He said, beginning to dig into the eggs and bacon. "How are you both?" he asked, ignoring the large boy in the corner.

"Could be worse." Sevag said, it was at that moment Hector noticed what he was doing. Hector had taken a loaf of bread and had begun to roll said bread up into rolls with eggs and meat in the middle, a sort of burrito.

"A little nervous." Peri said in a quiet voice, "I'm wondering what they're going to throw at us for initiation."

Sevag looked up and cocked his head at Peri "You mean you don't know?"

"We're meant to know already?" Peri asked, finishing a piece of marmalade toast.

Hector decided to enter the fray, after having finished a strip of crisply cooked bacon "We're going to the Emerald Forest." He said.

Peri became visibly pale at this revelation "We're doing what?!" he asked in a loud, almost shrill voice.

"Yeah," Sevag said, carefully taking apart some bread and beginning to roll them again "It's to see what we can do out in the field. We're Grimm hunters right?"

"B-but Sevag, that's crazy! It's our first day!" Peri shrilly yelled to the soldier.

The soldier looked up from his ministrations and gazed directly at the boy, "Peri, you trained at an academy, correct?"

"Y-yes, but-" Peri was cut off by the soldier.

"Exactly, your training should be all that is necessary. Remember what they taught you then. That will get you through." The soldier looked back at the bread, and began to eat one of the burritos he'd made.

"Don't worry Peri," Hector began "It's going to be easy as. We'll be in there, maybe shoot a few Grimm and be done with it."

Peri silently regarded the information and looked into his lap, he was visibly shaken by the news. Everyone else returned to eating quietly, with Sevag rolling up another dozen of his burritos.

Rory finally broke the silence, not bothering to look up from his cereal "Why are you doing that?"

"Me?" Sevag asked, looking at the red head.

"Yes you," the giant said, his deep brown eyes looking over the soldier "Why do you waste good bread like that? You've been at it for at for like, half a loaf now?"

"Well," Sevag began "It's a rationing technique they taught back in the academies in Atlas."

"How does cutting up your toast into little parts meant to help people ration food?" Rory asked, acknowledging Sevag and looking at him with a strange look.

"When a soldier is stuck in the field with little to no supplies in sight, they're meant to divide food into smaller amounts to save them. Then they eat each little part, over the course of a few days, maybe even weeks in some cases." He said in a quite matter of fact way.

"But we're coming back." Rory said, seemingly agitated by this "We're not going to play soldier out there, this isn't the Great fucking War, it's initiation." Rory paused.

"You never know." Sevag said, eating a strip, and putting the rest in his pocket, "The airship could crash land and we might be trapped there for a while. A good soldier is always prepared. "

"Oh come off of it." Rory growled, "We're not soldiers, we're huntsmen."

Sevag put down the burrito he'd been working on "We are soldiers." Sevag retorted "The Huntsmen are a regimented unit whose objective is to defend the interests of humanity."

"Oh fuck off." Rory said, turning to face them all "We're not bloody foot soldiers, we're better than that, whether you like it or not." He said "Soldiers are robots who don't question anything"

Sevag was offended, how dare this brute insult an institution he and his forebears had given so much for? "Don't you dare try and insult the army, my family has sacrificed infinitely more than yours ever has to keep you safe!" he shot back.

Rory glared and bared those razor sharp teeth at him "Fuck you soldier boy! You don't know anything about sacrifice! All you've done is come and play soldier." Rory spat, he then pointed accusingly at Sevag's chest "Those medals you're wearing, they're not for fighting Grimm, or helping people. No, they're for taking orders like a good little boy!"

Sevag glared at Rory, he was tempted to hit the insolent thug in the face, but didn't. There was no argument for that, there was no real counter for what he said. Rory, despite his aggressive nature and delivery, had trumped Sevag. He instead stared at the giant, who in return let a small smug grin wash over his face. Rory knew who'd come out the better from the two of them. The group stayed quiet for the next few minutes as the situation began to slowly calm down.

Hector decided to address Peri, who had somehow become paler from the exchange. "Peri," Hector said, addressing the smallest member of the party "Back to initiation, I promise you that it's not dangerous at all." Hector said with a reassuring smile "My great grandfather was one of the first Huntsmen and facilitated hundreds of these kinds of trips under his supervision."

Sevag arched an eyebrow "So you're that kind of Braun then?" he asked, looking at Hector.

"Yes I am!" Hector said, pride swelling, it was the same feeling he caught yesterday on the airship. A new audience beckoned. "Artemis Braun's descendent."

"See Peri, we have someone with experience in our midst." Sevag said "Someone whose family at the very least has at least some form of family training in this field." He said almost mockingly.

Peri perked up, "Who is Artemis Braun?" he asked in small, quiet voice.

Hector grinned from ear to ear, a new listener to the fable of Artemis Braun. "Well don't I have a story for you my size challenged associate." Hector began. Rory rolled his eyes at the cringe worthy nature of Hector's delivery and did his best to finish breakfast before Hector could get too far into his story.

Sevag leaned in and looked at Hector, "What are you then?" he asked "You must be his, great great nephew."

"Great, great, grandson you'll find." Hector corrected with egotistical zeal.

"So a direct descendent then, that is quite impressive indeed." Sevag said, before returning to his rationing.

"Now," Hector said, "Peri, let's recount the tale of Artemis Braun." He began with a smirk on his face, "My great, great, grandfather was a war hero, an industrialist and one of the founding huntsmen." Hector announced with great pride and zeal.

Rory couldn't take it anymore "I suppose I'll be seeing you all later." He grunted, getting out of his seat and walking passed the group.

Peri eyed Rory with suspicion but when the giant left, his gaze returned to Hector "So your grandfather was a founding huntsmen, if so, why isn't his name more prominent."

Hector grinned "Well dear Peri, my grandfather's interest in the huntsmen was the supply of them. After the war, he took it upon himself to help arm this new force and became Beacon, and by extension Mistral's primary supplier of weapons."

"So your great grandad made weapons, is that his claim to fame? Is that all he had to do with the huntsmen?" Peri asked quizzically.

Hector's façade of joy briefly cracked, but he nonetheless persevered, he wouldn't have a repeat of yesterday's misadventure with people questioning the validity of his ancestor's contributions. "While yes, he was an arms manufacturer, it was his work during the war that makes him one of the founding huntsmen. Without him, Atlas and Vacuo's academies wouldn't exist."

"But you said that he was only a weapons maker, why would he have anything to do with Vacuo and Atlas?" Peri asked again.

"Peri," Hector began with a sigh "Let me tell the story, alright. All questions and enquiries will have to wait till the end of the presentation."

Hector's tale was a long winded one. Even after half an hour of monolging, he wasn't finished. His speech was ended, or more accurately, euthanized by an announcement over the speaker system.

"All first year students are to bring their weapons and themselves in half an hour." The speaker buzzed, before clicking off.

Hector sighed, "Real damn shame," He said, looking at both Peri and Sevag, "I guess we should get ready, am I right?"

Sevag nodded and looked at Peri, "Let's go then." He said, standing and waiting for Peri to follow him. The duo crossed the near empty mess hall to the locker room across the academy. From there it was a struggle to the find the weapons lockers the two had managed to grab themselves the previous night.

Peri pulled his large backpack from the cold metal locker and pulled out his set of armour and his weapon. Peri's choice of weapon was called 'Midnight Shade', a family heirloom from a distant uncle who never finished his training. Midnight Shade itself was a set of numbchucks which could be modified in terms of width by adding chain links in the middle. At the moment, in order to optimize weapon strength in terms of his size, Peri had twenty links, meaning at full length, Midnight Shade was about a meter long. At both ends, and acting as handles were two large, high powered pistols, which could be detached for gun slinging. The pistols and the chain were coloured midnight blue, and the chain was a bright cyan. The weapons main strength was the fact, that when a Grimm, or up till this point training dummies, were hit, a bullet was buried into their body.

"Rather nice looking weapon you have there." Sevag said with a chuckle, he pulled his grey, Atlas branded duffle bag out from his locker and began to unzip it. Inside was a large scabbard which was filled by a sword, and a grey set of grey and black metal armour.

"What's your sword like?" Peri asked, eying it carefully. The swords hilt was encrusted with a military emblem.

"Ad?" he asked, "She's a good blade." Sevag said. His weapon was named Ad Victorium, it was a large sword with a meter long blade which was tinted dark grey, nearly black. It was very light in consideration of the blades length. This allowed Sevag to swing faster than most other swords of this size, giving him a definite advantage in the realm of combat against fellow humans or faunas. For the ranged weapon component of the sword, Ad Victorium with the flick of a switch became a flechette shotgun, a weapon that was devastating at mid to long range.

"Made by the finest weapon smiths of Atlas." Sevag said, it was time to bask in the sun, "Got it last year, Dad commissioned it from the foundry." He said, beginning to polish it. Peri turned and began to put on his armour. Unlike Sevags which was a dark grey colour and professionally made, Peri's was antiquated. There were six components, a chest plate made out of light metal, two shin guards made from a similar material and two gauntlets. The armour itself was a dark blue colour, but due to its age, another family relic, it had chips of paint falling off.

Further along, Rory dressed and began to arm himself. His appearance changed little with armour, with the same hoodie being worn, albeit with leather padding underneath and soccer shin pads acting as protective measures there. All in all, Rory's armour was made up of scavenged sports equipment.

While his armour choice may have been laughable, Rory's weapons were impressive. Handmade, Rory wore two rusty red gauntlets, both with customized additions. On Rory's right, and more powerful hook, he'd attached a motorized buzz saw blade to the top, allowing him to slice through the soft underbelly of Grimm. On his left hand was a makeshift machine gun. While it wasn't at all effective at a distance longer than twenty meters, it sure made the Grimm do a double take. The gauntlets were called, quite imaginatively 'Slasher' and 'Shooter'.

Once suited up, Sevag and Peri made their way to the airships which waited to take the first year initiates to the Emerald Forest. Sevag was excited, adrenaline pumping through his veins as they entered the aircraft. Already, the airship was half filled with figures Peri remembered from yesterday's address in the amphitheatre. Peri however had something on his mind.

"Sevag, will you find me once we're down there?" Peri asked, he'd heard rumours that the teams were made once down in the forest by the first person people met.

Sevag smiled a little "Of course Peri." He said with a small smile on his face, "However, it's not wise to put all your eggs in one basket." The career soldier added, motioning to the white haired woman who'd lambasted Peri yesterday.

"Why are we looking at her?" Peri asked curiously, his voice was full of concern. He didn't want to end up angering her.

"She's been sucking up to Pyrrha Nikos for the last hour, buttering her up and trying to prearrange an alliance with her." Sevag said in a cold voice, "Sickening."

Peri's expression changed to confusion, was his friend now attacking him. "A-are you trying to-?"

"No, no, of course not." Sevag said, patting his gloved hand on Peri's back, "It's simply the fact that she's trying to suck up that I find wrong. Nikos has a history as one of Remnants best fighters, and she's trying to ride on that."

Peri looked up at Sevag and cautiously smiled. Sevag returned the look, before moving out of the way to accommodate more of the initiates. Rory waltzed in and sat in the corner behind the duo, looking over the group, with Hector following quickly. Hector wore a polished set of tan armour similar in design to Sevag's. On his belt he had two large revolvers with sixty centimetre long bayonets underneath the barrels.

This was in stark contrast to Rory who wore the same clothing, only with some used sports gear as shoulder and shin pads. On his hands were two red metal gloves, one with a circular blade on it, the other with a single barrel pistol.

"Ah, my audience!" Hector bellowed with a jovial grin, walking towards them, "Looking quite spiffing indeed, don't you?" he asked with a chuckle. Sevag turned and briefly rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Hector." Peri said meekly, "You look, uh nice."

"Hey Peri, feeling better now?" Hector said, running a hand through his hair. Peri nodded a little, "Good, good," Hector said "You look like Artemis' squire back in the day."

"Yes, as if you needed to reiterate your heritage." Rory muttered darkly, rolling his eyes.

"So Hector," Sevag said, trying hard to ignore Rory's comment. "Have any maneuverers' you're going to try out against the Grimm?"

"Well, I'm going to try the old Braun hack and shoot!" Hector said chirpily.

"What does that require?" Sevag asked, as the airships doors sealed and the ship began to take off.

Hector smirked like it was an easy question, "Well, I charge at the Grimm, and slash at them before shooting." He said.

Sevag bit his lip and looked down at his grey boots, before then looking at Peri, who was smiling ear to ear. This was amaeteur hour, it was evident from anyone who knew anything about combat, this was someone who knew nothing about warfare. "Well Hector, I hope that works out for you." Sevag said, before looking at Peri "Now, if you excuse me, my associate and I have some things to discuss."

The rest of the airship ride was tense for Peri as nerves began to hit him again like a bus did a stray cat. Although Sevag reassured him that deaths were in fact very rare when it came to these things, Peri was nonetheless frightened. When the ship finally landed in the meadow before the Emerald Forest, Peri took a moment to admire the gorgeous landscape. As someone who'd never actually seen a proper forest before, and had been raised in an inner city district. The Huntsmen all grouped together as Ozpin and Glynda, who'd already arrived began to run through the drill.

"Do not hesitate to kill everything in your path." Ozpin sternly advised. Peri swallowed and broke into a cold sweat at Ozpin's words, this was it, no or never. He looked at Sevag who was fixed on the teacher. "Now," Ozpin concluded, "Mount your pads."

Peri stood next to a taller blonde boy who was almost as fidgety as he was. Peri closed his eyes and tried to focus on nothing but the sound of the blood running through his ears. He felt nothing but the rushing of air as his fellow initiates flew through the air. In the distance, he heard his blonde neighbour, pleading to Ozpin. When he felt his other neighbour launch, he crouched and got ready for the inevitable. When Peri opened his eyes again he was flying, "Oh fuck!"


End file.
